Strangely, I kinda like you
by TheImperfectWriter
Summary: Bella is overweight, Edward is the popular guy in school, what happens when Bella finally have enough? Will Edward finally see her for who she really is? Read and find out ;  AH, a little OOC, Usual parings. Rated M for a reason. Banner on profile.
1. Hell in Fork high

**A/N **_**Alright so I wanted to write something differen't then all the stories I yet have read. And that's not saying I haven't read any amazing stories on here, I have most deffinately. But this is like my baby, it's hardly finished and I am just wondering if any of you want to actually read this story?  
>The reason I am posting this story is because I have fallen back a little on my writing and some of my friends have been bothering me about finishing my work, and tbh I don't blame them I love writing and I want to continue my stories, I hate leaving anything unfinished.. =( so Reviews help me finish this story =D<strong>_

_**Or if you have any thoughts what so ever related to making it better. Or anything.. I love all feedback, as long as you're being respectful =) Thank you for reading this story!**_

Chapter One.

**Introducing: Hell in forks high.**

_'Today was the day'_, I though to myself, as I walked to school that morning. It was raining as usual, and I had to pick today to decide it was time for me – yet again – to lose weight. So here I was walking the 2 miles to school, in the cold and wet, why didn't I wait till school was out, one week from now? I tried to reason with myself. No! Now was the time, I had been putting this off for far too long now. I was seventeen years old, and weighed almost 200 pounds. I was fat. I knew that, and I have tried for so long now to lose the excess fat clinging to my body like a freaking life saver. I wanted it gone. I was so far beyond tired of the looks I got in school, from the super glamorous cheerleaders; in their skimpy outfits and beautiful long skinny legs, their flat belly's and no extra chin. Ugh.

I tugged my jacket closer around me, using my arms to maybe magically hide all the fat on my stomach. A habit I had acquired since the first time someone called me fat. I set up my pace, pushing myself harder as I could already feel exhaustion take over my legs, and make them even heavier. I had still almost a mile to go, and my body was complaining about the work out I was putting it through. I couldn't help but groan at the prospect of walking back home again, immediately my brain thought of ways to avoid that. I shook them out, those thoughts belonged to a fat person, and I needed to start thinking like a thin person. Like exorcise was easy and something I always did.

I groaned again, who was I kidding, most of my life I had always been fat. I didn't know how to think thin. _'Don't give up Bella' _I thought to myself. _'You can do this'._

I was hungry, my stomach was growling like an angry beast. I skipped breakfast this morning, in another pathetic attempt to lose weight.

"_Bella," Charlie said, breaking my attention from the food on the kitchen table. "Eat up your food and get ready for school. You're going to be late." He didn't look from the news paper planted in front of him on the table. _

"_I'm not that hungry" I mumbled as I took the bowl of the table with my untouched cereal, and went to clean it in the sink before Charlie could object. _

_He gazed up at me then, a questioning look in his eyes. "You're not hungry?" he asked insulting disbelief colored his tone. _

_I sighed and dried the now clean bowl and spoon. "No." I said before putting everything back in place._

"_Bella," he started getting up from his chair when his phone rang. He looked to it, and then back at me a few times, obviously deliberating which one was most important. It was his work phone, one that usually never rang. So I made the choice for him. _

"_I'm going to be late." I said, kissing his cheek on the way to the door. "I'll talk to you tonight when you're off at work." I called to him, before sliding into my XL sized black rain coat. _

_I heard him sigh, and then his answering "Chief Swan," as he picked up his phone. He peeked around the corner before I had a chance to bolt, his hand covering the mouth piece, "Tonight," he agreed. "Have a good day in school." _

_I nodded and stepped outside, walking past my truck and Charlie's police cruiser, down the small drive towards Hell. _

Charlie is a great father. I moved here to forks from my mother Renee and her new husband Phil, when I was twelve. I had decided Renee and Phil needed time on their "own" not that they didn't but it _was_ their honeymoon and I just felt like I was in the way. I didn't have many friends, and those I did have, was not someone I would refer to as "friends" they only hung out with me of pity. They pitied the fat girl, the loner with no friends. Besides I didn't really relate to them well. I wasn't into fashion or anything that they talked about all the time, I loved books, reading and drifting off into my own little fairytale land that the sweet leather bindings offered me.

The only one I related to the most was my mother Renee, she's eccentric and hair brained, and she is my best friend. Though now I had lived with my father for five years, and I wasn't talking to her much, else then on the phone and the few emails I sent to her, we hardly spoke. She was busy with her new life with Phil, and my new little brother Shaun. Phil was young, but my mother loved him. I didn't know he would be ready for kids, it certainly didn't feel like he was ready for me, produced by my mother and father in an early age. They got married right after high school, and a year later they had me. My mom always talked about how it was only stupid people who got married right out of high school. She never said she expected it from me, but I could hear it in her tone, that that was not the kind of life she wanted for me. She has always been thinking highly of me, and said I was smarter than her. And I would go to college, and get an education.

I didn't argue, it wasn't like I was interested in any boys at all. Or that they were interested in me for that matter. And even if they were, I wouldn't be interested, I mean there were a lot of cute guys at Forks high school, just none of them had caught my eye so to speak. Even if they did, I hardly think I would ever get a second glance from them.

Only one guy had ever caught my eye, from the first day I saw him. He was drop dead gorgeous, and the most popular guy at the school.

Edward Cullen.

I had been practically drooling over him that first day, a long with the rest of the female population of the school. He was everything, handsome, smart, funny, charming and athletic, everything I could dream of, and then some. My father and his parents were close friends, but every time I was forced to go with Charlie to the Cullen's place, because he didn't trust me to be alone Esme, Edward's mother was forced to do so, though Edward and his brother Emmett never bothered me or talked to me, I just stuck to myself. But I had been infatuated from the very first time I saw him. That is until he spoke to me the first time.

_I was sitting in the cafeteria, eating my lunch alone as usual, my head stuffed in my favorite love story, when the stool across from me pulled out._

_I looked up startled and confused, to see Edward Cullen, sit down across from me. _

"_Are you gonna eat that?" He said pointing to my untouched cup of chocolate pudding. _

"_Uhm" was all I could say, I didn't look back up as I spoke but hid my face behind my long brown hair. I felt my cheeks warm. _

_He didn't wait for me to finish, and snatched my unopened cup of pudding of my tray, "Didn't think so." He opened the cup in one motion and grabbed the disposable spoon of the table, to take a big mouthful. I stared up at him, mesmerized. I was staring at his lips, at how they were engulfing the spoon and then watching him pull it out slowly again._

_I looked up in his eyes; he was watching me with an almost smug grin on his lips. I flushed of course, my mind was working on overload. I couldn't understand why he was speaking to me, or even more incomprehensible sitting here across from me at lunch. I had never seen him sit with other than his "crew" for the past few weeks I'd been going to this school. So why was he here now? I couldn't get the nagging feeling out of my mind that I wouldn't like what was coming next. A voice in the back of my head warning me to get out before anything could happen. I mean it had happened before at my old school in Phoenix. Were my nickname was "IsaBelly" God I hated that name._

"_Why so disappointed swan?" he said, the tone in his voice made my eyes snap back up to his. It sounded cruel. He was looking at me, with that smug grin on his face. Almost as if he was silently mocking me. "Don't worry it's just a pudding," he said again in that same mock tone, "it's not like you'll starve." He looked me up and down, and grinned again, this time not bothering to hide the cruelty in his voice, it was reeking with disgust. _

_I swallowed and looked down on the table in front of me; I could feel the tears in my eyes, threatening to spill. Get out now Bells I heard the voice say and this time I listened. _

_I gathered my things, putting the book I'd been reading back in my bag, and started to walk away from the table not looking at him. _

_He grabbed my arm just as I reached the exit of the cafeteria. "Where are you going Porky?" He said his voice venomously sweet._

_I didn't look up at him; tears were already trailing down my cheeks. And I could feel the sob that escaped my lips as he took my arm. I set my jaw; I would not let them see me cry. People in the cafeteria were looking at us expectantly. I could see Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, from my peripheral vision, laughing quietly._

_He took my chin between his fingers and forced me to look up at him, "are you crying Swan?" he said with mock pity. _

_I flinched out of his hold, "Let go off me!" I yelled pushing him off me, jerking my arms away and running towards the double doors, out into the cold winter air of Forks Washington. Crying all the way to the next building and running into the girls bathrooms. Locking myself into one of the stalls I started crying getting completely undone, until I heard the door into the bathrooms open, and laughing girls entering. I held my breath, and tried to calm down. I didn't want to be found in here crying after what happened in the cafeteria. _

"_Did you see her face?" The girls whose voice I recognized as Jessica Stanley said, laughing. _

_Oh Great, they were talking about me. _

"_It was hilarious!" another girl agreed, I recognized her as Lauren Mallory, by her unattractive nasally voice._

"_Definitely something we have to do again." Jessica said, through giggles. _

_I felt new tears forming in my eyes, and the urge to run consuming me again. _

"_YES!" Lauren said, "I can't believe you got Edward to do that!" _

_Okay, so it was that bitch Stanley's fault, they made him do this to me? I can believe the rage I suddenly felt, and the new urge to kick open the door and punch that vile Jessica Stanley in the mouth. _

"_I didn't," Jessica giggled, "it was his idea." _

_I froze, the hate towards Jessica fated, slightly, but enough to stop my rage before I slammed open the door, and punched her. _

_The bell sounded, and they left the bathroom, still talking and giggling about me. _

_I sat there motionless, not being able to think. The only thoughts in my head were that Edward Cullen was one son of a bitch. _

**A/N : **_**So? How you like? hate what so ever.. bring it ladies and the few gents! =P**_

_**And yes... Edward is a DICKWARD in this story.. hehe.. look at it this way. Can only get better from here.. **_


	2. A little spine, and a heart attack

**A/N: _DISCLAIMER I forgot that in the other chappie, well damn. lol Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and I just play with them a little =)_**

Chapter Two.

**Introducing: A little spine, and a heart attack**

The sound of a car broke my train of thoughts, not that there hadn't been cars passing me, but the purr of the engine on this particular car, had a completely different response in me. _Hide and run. _I looked up to see, what I was fearing the most today, and with great dread and a horrible rock in my stomach realized it was the silver Volvo, from the deepest hole in hells pit, slowing to a crawl beside me. _Please, just leave me alone Cullen!_

I kept walking, fixing my eyes on the road in front of me, while the Volvo was still driving painfully slow next to me. He had yet to roll the window down or open the car door, knocking me over on the hard ground, getting the day's first laugh on my expense. I was painfully aware of the rock in my stomach, along with the huge lump in my throat, that no matter how much I tried to swallow, it wouldn't go away. The seconds ticked by, feeling like hours passed. I tried counting but I couldn't focus, I hated being so painfully aware of Edward Cullen. Like a silent buzzing current, every time he was near me, it was a cruel joke. Sweet broke out on my forehead, and my palms became clammy in the pockets of my rain coat, my right hand was grabbing my house keys so hard they bored into my palm, drawing blood; I could almost smell the salt and rust, and was thankful to be outside in the cold air.

_I should have taken my truck._

Right now I wished to be someplace else, somewhere far away. I wanted to be a different person, someone who didn't have to face Edward Cullen every school day, or had to hide in the locker room stall every gym hour because of Lauren, Jessica and the rest of the wannabe Barbie's. I didn't want to have to hide everyday in school.

_You don't have to._ The voice in the back of my mind said. _You can be strong and face them show them how much better than them you are. _The voice was right. I had already changed; I was changing my ways right_ now_.

I had tried almost everything to get them to leave me alone. I had tried ignoring them, stayed out of their paths. I had tried smiling every time they said something cruel. None of it worked, it only seemed to make it all that much worse.

_It was time they got some of their own medicine._

I went over everything possible cruel and degrading thing in my mind that Cullen would say to me, once he rolled his window down, I wondered briefly why it was taking him so long to roll it down. But reasoned it was probably because he was trying to come up with the most gruesome joke to start the day with. I thought it all over and came up with the best and quick comebacks I could think of.

I smiled to myself when I finally heard the car window scroll down.

"Hey, Swan!" _here it comes._ "– Is the old rust wagon in the garage? Or did it finally tire of dragging your big ass around town?" I heard Edward's brother Emmett snicker next to him.

I smiled and stopped to look at Edward for the first time in weeks. The car halted its movements, a second after. He had a grin on his face that faltered briefly when he saw my expression.

"I'm surprised Cullen." I said smiling sweetly. "Why are you driving manual when you already have one stick up your ass?" I turned to walk again, hearing Emmett's booming laugher a second later in the car.

I felt amazing; the adrenaline was pumping in my veins with my frantic heartbeat. I stood up to Cullen! My mind screamed with joy, and it felt_ goooood_. I was elated and full of victory, when I saw the Volvo on my side again, I grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't wait to do it again.

"My mistake Swan," Edward's velvet voice said, sweetly, too sweet. I braced myself, for whatever came next. "You can't afford a garage, did your dad finally sell it for food money?" I saw Emmett leaning over expectantly for my response.

"What's your problem Cullen?" I asked just as sweet. "Didn't Jasper want play hide the wiener with you last night?" His expression changed quickly, and I saw the blood rush to his cheek, reminding me of Charlie when he was angry. I couldn't hold back the snicker.

"Watch your mouth Swan." He threatened angrily. And I saw Emmett holding back his laughter next to him, it was obvious really, the way his eyes was fixed on the road in front of him, and his lips pressed into a think line. All the amusement was in his eyes.

I feigned surprise, "Oh sorry Cullen, I didn't know it was a secret," I shrugged "Oh well, the cat's out of the bag I guess, or is it more dress out of the closet?" I smiled.

Emmett started laughing once again, and I couldn't hold back my own laugh.

"I told you to shut the fuck up." Edward hissed at Emmett. He turned back to me, not speaking just glaring, but there was something else in his eyes I couldn't quite place. He sped up and drove past me, but not before I got a glimmer of Emmett next to him. He was grinning hugely at me, and there was also some other emotion in his eyes, that I couldn't place either. It looked almost like pride. It was very different from the look in Edward's eyes.

Emmett and I haven't been really close ever, and I didn't really know what type of person he was, even though Charlie and I have been at the Cullen's residence more than once during the past five years. Charlie and Doctor Carlisle Cullen are fishing buddies a long with Harry Clearwater down at the La Push Res. They have known each other since high school, my mom, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme. Esme have always been kind and sweet towards me and offered Charlie to "babysit" me when they went fishing. But mostly it was just me left alone with a book, while Emmett and Edward did other things, I was grateful to be left alone when I was that lucky. Edward usually stayed away from me, or spending every minute making me regret living here in forks, and Emmett always stayed out of it, I always thought of him as sort of a puss, but from what I've seen from Emmett today, I knew that I liked him

The rest of the walk to school was uneventful. And I walked to class with a grin plastered on my face, after getting my slip by Mrs. Cope. I could feel the entire school population looking at me walking in the hall towards my first class in English, grinning like a complete moron. But I didn't care, life was finally looking brighter for me then it had in years.

I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that I couldn't quite shake off, it was unnerving. But it didn't change my mood; it was simply too great to be bothered by it.

The day till lunch went slowly, and the nagging in the back off my mind was still there, just stronger now the adrenaline and giddiness from this morning had passed. I couldn't quite shake the frustrating feeling away in my head, and when I entered the crowded lunch room I sat down at my usual empty table and picked my book out of my bag. I started reading, but I couldn't concentrate on the book before me, so I threw it back in my school bag annoyed. My stomach complained rather loudly, and I used my arms to squeeze my middle tightly. Deciding it was useless sitting here and not doing anything; I picked up my bag, and left the lunch room without a second thought.

I walked outside in the fresh air, and it cleared my mind briefly. There were still fifty minutes left of lunch, and I had no idea what to do with it. I walked around the school a little, before I came to the end of the science building; it's back facing the green woods. I kept walking without Hesitation, letting my feet lead me, and just walking to walk. But I had a weird feeling I was walking towards something, or someone, like a magnetic pull tugging me forwards.

When I reached the end of the building, I jerked to a stop. I was standing right by the edge of the building, when my brain finally caught up to me. There was that tingling feeling. That damned electric current tormenting me every fucking day. Panicking I turned to look behind me, but it wasn't from that direction the electric buzz came from. It was in front of me. Right behind the corner of the building I had so blindly followed.

A million questions went through my head at once. _Why was Edward here? What was he doing? Why hadn't I noticed his absence in the lunch room? Was something wrong with him? _He was always with Jasper and the bimbo's people at this school called cheerleaders. And then other thoughts came into my mind, _why did I care? _I quickly decided I didn't. I didn't care what he was doing here and why I hadn't noticed him in the lunch room, my earlier thoughts had made me sound so pathetic, and I cringed inwardly. Right now I was glad nobody could read my mind.

I turned and started heading back towards the main building, my next class was biology, and I cringed again. The one class I shared with Edward. Not the only thing I shared with him, I thought sullenly. We shared the lap table, even though there were invisible lines between us, I never spoke to him if I didn't have to, and he didn't speak to me unless he had to. Not that I was complaining, it was nice to actually be near him and not have to cringe every time he said a word.

I mentally slapped myself.

It was never nice to be near Edward Cullen. And I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. The very sight of his face should make me want to vomit. But it doesn't. His face is glorious, his eyes piercing, his full lips so soft looking and perfect.

I mentally kicked myself this time, apparently the slap wasn't enough.

His face and body might be one of a God. But his mind and personality was that of a demon. He is cruel, and patronizing, vain and absolutely worthy of Satan.

I'm not anything like him; at least I'd like to think I'm not.

I checked my watch, still thirty minutes till class started, and I was walking really slowly away from the science building. I tried to convince myself, it was so that the time would pass faster, and I wouldn't have to wait in class several minutes before it even started. I liked my classes, but even me, the book worm Isabella Swan, didn't like to be stuffed into a class room all day.

I hadn't moved many feet from the corner, I knew Edward was behind, and I tried not to think about it, or him. I was curious as to what he was doing behind the science building in the middle of lunch. And apparently all alone, I hadn't heard anyone talking, not even sounds of some ones feet shuffling. The only thing I heard was ire silence. I gnawed on my lip, while I was thinking about this. What if something was wrong with him? I could just go back and make sure he was fine, and then before he would even notice me I would be gone again. I just needed to know if he was okay, I rationed with myself. I hadn't even noticed my feet taking me back towards the corner, before I was right there.

I stared at the corner of the building for minutes, trying to gather my courage and just… look. I followed the lines of the cracks in the building, before I finally took in a deep breath and started leaning slowly forward. It felt like forever before my eyes finally peeked around the building and I could see Edward, but he wasn't alone as I expected.

Jasper Hale was standing next to him against the wall. They were about 10 feet from me, and as I looked closer curious as to why they were just standing here. I saw Edward raising his hand, and placing a burning cigarette against his lips. I gasped.

They turned to me instantly, surprise in both their expressions before it was replaced with anger, and then fury. I suddenly didn't give a shit what was wrong with Edward, or why he was here, he was obviously fine, expect for the bad habit of smoking cigarettes he had acquired. I needed to get the hell out of here. I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the main building.

I didn't get far, before I plunged head first into the concrete below my feet… or were my feet _used_ to be.

The air left my lungs in a loud whoosh. I felt the ground against my face, tiny pebbles cutting into my cheek.

I heard laughter behind me, and I stilled the urge to cry. Humiliated, I scrambled to my feet, before I felt hands roughly on my arms, I took a deep breath ready to yell at them, but my lungs felt raw, and sore, and my breath came in quick and deep. I couldn't get enough air, or still my breathing enough to yell, or scream for that matter.

"Way to go, humpty-Dumpty." Jasper laughed.

I saw Edward standing next to him looking around casually, but I knew he was just checking to see if anyone had observed the scene happening in the middle of lunch, he turned back smirking satisfied no ones had been anywhere close to see. Jasper grabbed my arm rougher and Edward took my other, I was still breathing rapidly, and I was going through things in my head that could get me out of this mess.

"What... are you... doing?" I asked breathless, and a little peeved. It wasn't but hours ago I had insinuated that they had a romantic relationship with each other. Without a doubt Edward had told Jasper about it and by the look Jasper gave me, though it was more like a glare, it confirmed my suspicions.

They didn't answer, just pulled me along behind the science building, away from curious gazes. I felt my heart speeding up, and my palms were sweaty.

Once behind the wall, and out of view by any by-passers, Edward pushed me against the wall his hand on my shoulder keeping me there. I was painfully aware of the current between us, but also the adrenaline and rising fear in my stomach. Jasper took a step back, they way he looked at me, gave me chills. There was a calmness surrounding him, and it was freaking me out.

He lit a cigarette, and made a show about taking a breath through it and blowing it straight into my face. I coughed. They laughed.

Edward pushed me harder against the wall behind me. "What's the matter Porky?" he sneered. While Jasper snorted. "Not that snarky now are we?" Edward spit.

I swallowed, loudly.

"You wanna repeat what you said earlier today?" He pressed harder against me, the brick in the wall behind me, boring painfully into my back.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. My mind was going a million miles an hour, while I was thinking of ways trying to find some way or sentence, Hell, even a magic word that would get me out of this mess. Why did I have to be brave earlier?_ This is what you get when you are being brave._ A voice in the back of my head chided me. I didn't argue with it, it was right. Stupid Isabella, you're being stupid and reckless. This is not me; I am the responsible one, the police chief's daughter. I never drove faster than the speed limit, not because of my father – it's simply because I was more sensible then other teens. I didn't smoke, drink, or do drugs. I knew the dangers, my Dad had always told me the dangers, and he saw them everyday, the dangers of drinking alcohol. I had never been drunk in my life, never smoked a cigarette, and I would never do drugs. I realized that Edward was not responsible, even though his adoptive father Carlisle is a doctor; he is still here, smoking cigarettes. So I didn't give Charlie the credit for my responsibility, even though he was part of the reason, I was the one with the final decision. I'm the smart one, the sane one, the one smart enough to know doing stuff like that was unhealthy for you, and didn't do it.

I was suddenly angry that Edward would be so irresponsible and smoke. And I felt bad for him, for Carlisle…Esme. She was a very sweet and compassionate woman. She was an interior designer, and worked for a company in Seattle. I loved them like a second pair of parents.

I chanced a look at Jasper; he was looking at me, with that calm expression that was freaking the shit out of me. I felt a lump in my throat. _Nice Isabella, how do you plan to get out of this one?_

"Answer!" Edward snarled at me, pushing me impossibly harder against the wall behind me. I whimpered a silent "ow," and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to say a word; not wanting to show them that I was scared shitless. I wouldn't give Edward the satisfaction.

His grip loosed a fraction, and I dared to look at him again. He looked pained, and when our eyes locked he released me, but only to take a cigarette out of his jacket pocket, and light it. He didn't look at me. Jasper looked at him incredulously, before he took a step forward, and took Edward's previous position.

He pressed himself close to me and I turned my face away from him. He reeked of cigarettes, the stench making me grimace.

"Swan," Jasper said sweetly, his breath fanning my face, surrounding me in the smell of tobacco, and lavender? I frowned.

"What a girl," I snickered. Just then realizing I had spoken a loud.

Jasper heard me, his eyes flashed in anger, and he pushed me harder against the wall, I writhed against him, trying to get free. He took my wrists in his hands, his long fingers boring into the skin there. "What was that Swan?" he pushed harder, I felt like I was being merged with the wall behind me painfully.

"Ow." I said louder.

I felt the pressure vanish, and my wrist being yanked forward, making me fall on the ground with a thump. I had no idea what happened.

"What the hell, Jasper!" Edward growled, followed by a loud smack.

I looked up to see Jasper rubbing his arm, with a scowl, while Edward was glaring at him furiously. I grabbed the opportunity to run. I scrambled back to my feet, and ran towards the main buildings again. Students were walking towards their next classes. I spotted my school bag, on the ground. I picked it up, only stopping a second to do so. I kept running, without looking back. When I was out of breath and my legs were pounding painfully, I still kept going.

I knew I wasn't being followed, but it wasn't enough to stop me. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, when my throat was raspy, and I could hardly breathe. I fell to the ground clutching my bag to my chest trying to gain oxygen back into my sore lungs. My legs felt foreign to me, like they weren't even my own, only the muscles in them burning painfully from the strain, being the only thing I had to verify they were in fact mine.

The trees surrounding me, was comforting. The silent ruffle of the branches and leaves in the wind was soothing. I was sobbing uncontrollably; my tears wetting my cheeks, making my hair stick to them like glue.

I remained on the ground, until the sky was a dark gray, and when rain started falling on me, I still lied motionless on the hard ground, unable to move or think about moving. I didn't want to go home and face Charlie, he was too observant, but I couldn't not go home, he would send a search team out looking when I didn't come home, it wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't already worried out of his mind, I had skipped the rest of my classes for the day. And Charlie did most likely already know this. This should have been motivation enough to make me want to go home, and make sure Charlie didn't do anything drastic. I didn't want to worry him, but I didn't want to face him either.

I still willed my legs to move after a few minutes. My vision of Charlie's worrying driving me forwards. I started walking a long the road, mildly expecting, Charlie to drive past me in his search. But no such thing happened, and when I finally stood outside the house, looking up to the porch, my heart dropped.

The entire house was dark, Charlie wasn't home. The cruiser was gone, and when I walked up to the front door it was locked. I quickly took out the spare key, and opened the door, desperate to get inside the warm comforting of my home. I dropped the key on the table in the hallway before making my way into the kitchen, my stomach growling furiously.

I checked the answering machine on my way to the fridge, the red light indicating a new message.

I opened the fridge as the message started playing.

"Hey Bells. I'm in the hospital," I choked on the able I was eating, "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack," I felt a pang of guilt, when I visibly relaxed, Harry was a good man, but I was glad Charlie was fine. Poor Sue, I thought. I listened for more information about Harry, as my father kept speaking, "Sue and the kids are here. I won't be home before late tonight, love you kiddo." he said his voice so sad it gave me a lump in my throat and I tried to swallow it down. Not really that hungry anymore, I walked to my room, I was glad Charlie hadn't been home to notice my absence. I was sad, for Harry, Sue, Seth, and Leah… I couldn't believe what had happened. Leah was 18 I think, and Seth was 16, both around my age.

I went to bed, trying to shake of what happened today, and terrified of tomorrow. I still hadn't fallen asleep when I heard the cruiser driving up. I wondered if I should go downstairs to comfort him. I hadn't made up my mind before I heard the TV on in the living room.

I untangled myself from my sheets and ventured downstairs in my worn out sweatpants and old t-shirt. Charlie was sitting in the couch looking at the TV, Oprah. I shoved down to urge to giggle. My Dad never watched Oprah. It was a clear sign that something was up.

"Hey Dad," I greeted him silently.

He looked at me with red rimmed eyes. I gasped. "Hey kiddo," he said sadly.

I closed the distance between us, and sat on the couch next to him. I was a lot like Charlie in this area, we're both emotionally awkward. But this time I didn't care, I leaned into him, and wrapped my arms around him. Charlie leaned back into me, as his arms coming around me in a comfortable hug, and then he sobbed. It was silent and I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for the rocking off his body against me. I rubbed his back soothingly. We didn't speak, we didn't have to, I knew now that Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack.

**A/N: _So yeah, Harry Clearwater has the heart attack in this chapter, I needed something to make Bella spend a little more time in La Push from now on. Yeah Jake do have a part in this story.. I love Jacob... As a brother for Bella.. But yeah.. XD _**


	3. Barbie girl, bitch slaps and salamanders

**A/N: _DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight or it's characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just play with them a little ;D_**

Chapter Three.

**Introducing: Barbie girl, bitch slaps and salamanders**

The next morning I woke in my bedroom, the room was still covered in darkness, and as I looked at my alarm, the red numbers flashed the time back at me. I turned around and groaned, 4:52. It hadn't even been 3 hours since Charlie and I said good night. He told me I could skip school tomorrow. He would be going to Sue's in the morning anyway, to help out with Leah and Seth. I was grateful to skip school, but I really didn't want to. I had an annoying feeling skipping school would only make everything worse. I didn't want to be a coward, I didn't want to let them know they were getting to me, I wouldn't back down, I wouldn't cry because of them ever again.

I lay in my bed, unable to fall asleep, dreading school and horrified of facing Edward again. I couldn't avoid him; I would have to see him in biology. I wondered if I should take Charlie up on his offer, and skip school anyway. But I knew if I changed my mind now Charlie would be suspicious and ask unnecessary questions, I wasn't willing to answer.

I got out of bed annoyed, I wasn't going to fall back asleep so I might as well start the day early. I went to the shared bathroom in the hallway, to do my morning business.

Turning off the shower I stepped out into the misty room, I grabbed my towel from the hanger next to the toilet, and wrapped it around myself. Before wiping the mirror with my palm, and brushing my teeth.

I eyed the scale with a grimace in the corner of the bathroom. _It has only been one day. _I told myself, _it's not like anything has changed in a day. _But I still stepped onto the evil thing, 182,98 lbs the evil scale said. Yesterday morning it had told me the exact same number. I dropped the towel around me, 182,95 lbs. I groaned and stepped off the evil machine to pick up my towel. I wrapped it around me angrily. _Well what had you expected Isabella, _the annoying voice mocked. I finished in the bathroom. And went back to my room to get dressed, Charlie was still asleep, and I forgot to get some clothes with me. I picked a pair of jeans from my closet, with a simple blue sweater, some clean underwear and a bra.

It couldn't go fast enough for me to lose weight. I would have to drive myself harder; I would go for a walk every day, aside from walking to school, so it would be three walks a day, school days. I groaned this was going to be hell.

I went downstairs, and quickly ran out to get the morning paper, before going into the kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee for Charlie once he awoke. I pulled out a bowl and cereal, grabbing a spoon, and sitting at the old table in the middle of the kitchen. Yesterday was horrible without food. I would just have to eat a little, something in the morning, and some when I got home from school. An able like yesterday would do.

I ate my cereal, and was cleansing the bowl in the sink when Charlie came down the stairs.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me. I grabbed the "best dad" mug from the cabinet, that I had made him when I was six, and filled him a cup of fresh coffee.

"Morning dad," I said giving him the cup. He looked horrible.

I got him the news paper, and he mumbled a quick "thanks," before burying his nose in it. I picked at the sleeves of my sweater, before I stood, going to get my bag.

"Bella," Charlie said, looking up from the paper, "I'll be at Sue's today, you're welcome to come up, I bet Leah needs a friend," I sighed. Leah and I weren't the best friends and had never been, "don't give me that look Bella; she's not that bad, besides you should put your quarrels aside for Sue's sake." Nice Dad. He knew I was a sucker for guilt.

"Fine," I grumbled, and stumped up the stairs to get my school bag. It was still way too early for school, and I wondered if I should take the truck today. Just so I wouldn't run into Edward like yesterday. Yes, I was definitely taking the truck today.

I slumped downstairs, taking the steps slowly, trying to make the time pass faster. My feet hit the floor under the stairs, I pursed my lips. _Did I remember to pack my English paper?_ Yes, I did. I remember clearly packing it. Something else then, I pondered, I must have forgotten something. Maybe I should just go check anyway. I knew I was just stalling, trying to avoid the inevitable, when I turned to take the trip back upstairs in another round of turtle.

"Bella?" Charlie asked silently.

"Hmm?" I turned around to look at him, a dull look on my face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked hesitantly, taking in my dull mood.

"Sure dad." I said and turned to take the steps to my room again.

"Could you come in here please?" He asked, and I saw him point to the kitchen out the corner of my eye.

I sighed, "Yeah." I turned from the stairs and followed him into the kitchen. He sat down at the old square oak table in on of the three unmatching chairs. I sat down across from him, eyeing him suspiciously.

He folded his hands in front of him on the table, "You're teacher Mr. Banner called," _ah crap._ "He said you weren't in Biology yesterday, and he saw you running from school grounds crying." Charlie said caringly. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" He asked, I didn't respond, how could I explain to Charlie what happened, I didn't want him to worry, and I wasn't a tattletale, Edward would definitely get in trouble if I told Charlie what happened behind the science building yesterday. It would only make everything worse. And give Edward another reason to be on my back. I never hated Mr. Banner more than I did right now, _what a rat_. "Do I need to arrest someone?" Charlie asked, probably trying to get a response out of me.

"No, Dad." I sighed, "It's nothing." I didn't want to lie to Charlie, and I almost wanted to tell him everything. But that wouldn't change anything and Charlie had enough to deal with. Harry's death, the funeral, Sue, Leah and Seth, I didn't want to give him more to worry about. And especially not something like this, Charlie would without a doubt have a fit, and call Doctor Cullen, to tell him off about Edward. Carlisle and Charlie were good friends. I didn't want to come between them.

"Bella-" Charlie started.

"Dad, really its okay," I needed to think of something that would make him back off. "Just girl stuff, PMS I think." I tried smiling, but probably ended up looking like a grimace.

Charlie quickly backed off, "oh, well, if you need something just let me know, kay?"

I wanted to laugh; Charlie was predictable when it came to girl stuff. He didn't want to talk about that anymore than I wanted to talk about it with him. "Sure dad." I said.

"Alright," Charlie grumbled, standing up, "well I'll be going now, and I'll see later." He gave me a pointed look.

"Yeah, I'll stop by Sue's on my way home," I said, standing too. "Will you be eating dinner at Sue's?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about you, will you be staying for dinner?" He asked. "I'm sure Sue wont mind." he added.

"Nah, its okay dad, I'll cook something at home. I have homework to do."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Varner is loading us with homework. You should probably check that out. Child labor is illegal right?" I said chuckling.

Charlie grumbled, but smiled, "you know that's not what I meant." He chided half heartedly.

I smiled, "I know dad," and kissed his cheek goodbye, "see you after school."

He nodded, his face slightly flushed, as he walked to the front door grabbing his keys and jacket on the way.

When the front door closed, I slumped back in the old chair behind me and released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Thank God, for awkward father, daughter moments, I chuckled.

When I couldn't stall any longer and it was time for school. I reluctantly picked up my bag, and walked out into the slightly cold air. It was spring time, and the trees were blooming along with flowers around the forest edges. I locked the door, and hid under my hood, from the light chill the wind brought with, and walked to my faith full truck. Charlie had bought it from Billy Black up on the res almost two years ago, when I got my drivers license. It was a faint red, and the paint was fading some places while it had completely vanished in other. It was still perfect. And I loved the old thing to pieces, literally. Billy was in a wheel chair now and couldn't drive it anymore, that's why he sold it to my Dad. Jacob, Billy's son, had fixed it up before Charlie bought it. Apparently Jacob liked to fix cars in his free time.

Jacob and I had played together as children, when Billy and Charlie would go fishing. Billy had two older daughters, Rebecca and Rachel. I hadn't seen them both since we were kids. They were a lot older than me, and Jacob was closer to my age, so he was the one I ended up playing with. He always wanted to play with cars, I remembered, and had to chuckle. It seems that hadn't changed over the years. I wondered what he was doing now; maybe I would stop by Billy's on my way home, from Sue.

I turned the key in the ignition of my old truck and smiled when it roared to life, faithfully.

When I came into the school's car park, it was vacant, except for a silver Volvo. I groaned, why did Edward had to pick today to come early to school?

I parked as far away from the Volvo as the parking lot allowed scowling at the silver car the whole way.

Getting out of my truck I slammed the door harder then necessary. I pulled my hair in frustration, before padding the frame of my truck. "Sorry old girl." I mumbled.

I walked away from the lot, frustrated, wanting to get as far away from the silver Volvo as possible. And just as far from the science building. I walked to the gym the building farthest from science, but still close enough so I could see the silver car parked neatly in the parking lot.

Outside the gym, was a line of wooden benches, it was the perfect spot to relax, and just enjoy the day. The sun was out, a rare occasion in Forks, and I walked to the gym in a better mood. I had removed my hood, to suck up as much sunshine I could. I rounded the corner, and spotted the benches. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw them all vacated.

Sitting at a table in the sunshine, I picked out my book, and started reading. I hadn't read father than a few lines, when something kept vibrating the table I was on. I looked to my side annoyed, trying to figure out what it was; my eyes following the sound of the buzzing. On the corner of the table was a little black cell phone. I picked it up, looking to see the caller id, the display simply read; Jazz.

I frowned down on the phone. Whose phone was this? Without thinking I picked up, and listened.

"Edward, why aren't you answering my texts?" Jaspers voice sounded from the other end.

I quickly pressed the end button.

_So… this is Edwards's phone? _A grin spread on my face. _Paybacks a bitch!_ I thought, while scrolling down the inbox and finding several messages from Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya – another bimbo cheerleader. – I smirked and went to sent messages to see what he wrote them.

It all looked the same, 'hey babe, what you doing?' and 'what you wearing' I almost gagged. All messages were signed with E. I quickly went to new message, and typed in a few messages for Lauren, Jessica and Tanya. This was just too big an opportunity to pass up.

Satisfied I locked the phone, and placed it back on the table.

I picked up my book and started to walk away, when I had a flash of an idea. Smirking, I turned back to the phone, and sent an empty message to myself, after deleting it in his outbox, I snatched out my own phone and sent a little present to him. His phone beeped with a new file, and I went to settings, sounds, ringtone…

Looking around me several times, to make sure no one saw me here. I placed the phone back on the table and walked away, grinning from ear to ear once again. But this time, he would never know it was me.

I was chuckling to myself while I was walking to English. Students had eventually filled in the parking lot, and the time passed quickly, while I waited in my car. I saw Edward walking back to the table and snatch up his phone before walking away again, satisfied it was still were he left it.

Mr. Mason, a tall balding man, was my English teacher. He was already at his place behind the desk when I walked in. Only Eric, a boy with skin problems was also in his seat, and I walked to take my seat in the back of the class room at the isle next to him. Eventually the rest of the class came in and took their seats, while Mr. Banner called the class.

The hours till lunch passed in a blur, and suddenly I was entering the crowded lunchroom, sitting at my usual empty table. The table across from me in the other side of the lunch room was Edward's, he was just sitting there, with Emmett, Kate, Tyler, and Mike, when I saw Lauren and Jessica enter the lunch room. Their eyes automatically finding Edward at his table, before they stomped towards him, I watched amused, as Lauren tapped Edward shoulder.

Edward looked behind him casually. He didn't have time to blink before Lauren planted a palm to the side of his face, his head moving in the motion. As the sound travelled the large lunchroom, everybody turned, the lunchroom falling into an ire silence.

"You fucking bastard!" Lauren screeched.

Jessica moved forward, and slapped his other cheek, before they both left the lunchroom, rage radiating from them as they passed.

Edward sat there stunned as he just gawked after them in astonishment, his hand moving up to rub his face. "What the fuck was that about?" he asked a just as stunned Emmett.

"I don't know man." Emmett said, shrugging.

I had to turn my face away to hide the huge grin there.

"He probably deserved it," Kate snickered. And I looked back to the table, finally composing my face.

"Shut it Blondie," Edward sneered.

Emmett glared at him, earning an eye roll from Edward.

"Have you done anything to upset them maybe?" Mike asked leaning over the table. The lunchroom had finally settled back into chatter, probably about what had just transpired in front of them.

Edward shrugged. "Who knows man, they're girls." He said as if that explained everything.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, its fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
>Imagination life is your creation."<p>

The ringtone I had picked for Edward started playing, and I had to turn again to hide my laughter.

"(Ken) Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your doll…"<p>

The words ended when Edward had finally fished out his phone realising it was his going off.

"What the fuck man!" He yelled.

Emmett, Kate, Tyler and Mike, was howling with laughter.

Edward looked angrily around the room, his eyes locking with mine in a second. I chuckled to myself, there was no way he knew it was me.

I smiled back at him amused, before his eyes flickered back to the laughing table in front of him. He smacked Mike in the back of the head, followed by a "Shut the fuck up."

"HA! Eddie, I didn't know you liked Aqua!" Emmett howled.

"How the fuck, do you know it's Aqua?" Edward retorted with a raised eyebrow. "And don't call me Eddie."

Emmett didn't respond, but simply just narrowed his eyes at him.

Edward started walking away from the table.

"Hey!" Mike yelled after him, "Where you going man?"

"Out," Edward yelled over his shoulder, "and don't follow me." His eyes locked with mine again as he passed, and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. His full lips in a pout as he gave me a contemplating look. I smiled again, and gave a little wave. He left the lunchroom without another look back.

Fifteen minutes till Biology, I walked out of the lunchroom and into the cold air. The sun was still shining, and for that I was glad. I had missed the sun after I left Phoenix. I loved the sun, and the blistering heat. So moving to Forks was a huge difference. It was a small town, were Phoenix was a huge city.

I walked out to the benches by the gym, and as I rounded the corner, I grimaced. All the benches were occupied. Students were taking advantage of the nice weather, and were chatting animatedly with each other.

"Great," I mumbled, and turned around to walk somewhere else. I wasn't in the mood to be sneered at. So I walked behind Biology, Mr. Banner had taking us behind there before, when we we're catching salamanders for class. I remember that day clearly. It was one of _those_ days.

_**10 months ago:**_

"_Alright class," Mr. Banner called. "We're going to catch salamanders today!" at least someone was excided. _

_The entire class groaned, and slumped in their chairs. _

"_Ah, come on people!" Mr. Banner said, "It's going to be a lot of fun, a chance to get out of this class room for a change." _

_I didn't like the sound of this much, were there was salamanders there were water, and slippery rocks. _

_We were all lead out of the Biology building, it was raining as usual. _

"_Alright everybody, get your lap partner and come here to get your boxes for the salamanders." _

"_Great," I mumbled. _

_Edward bumped into my shoulder, "What you waiting for?" He sneered. _

_I glared angrily at his back the whole way. _

_Mr. Banner followed us behind the building, and in between a few trees, when all of us had gotten our boxes. We didn't have to walk far before we came to a little pond. _

_I stayed a secure distance from the waters edge. _

"_So?" Mr. Banner, asked. "What you waiting for? Get going." _

"_You heard him," Edward said next to me, "get going." He stuffed a couple of clear specimen cases at me, before he walked to the waters edge, and squatted down. _

_I sighed exaggerated, and walked to the little pond carefully watching my steps, I didn't want to slip and fall headfirst into the murky water. _

_I squatted down a few feet from Edward and started looking in the water, trying to see the little things. I saw Edward leaning over the water eyes focused on something I couldn't see. And then his hand snatched out from him, folding it over something, he held it up for me to see, grinning smugly. There was a little brown tail sticking out from his middle and index fingers. _

_He snatched the tail with the fingers on his other hand, and held it up, indicating for me to take it. I held out my hand, and he dropped the little thing in my hand. At first it didn't do anything, it just lay there, probably in shock. _

_I leaned in towards it, getting a better look. _

"_Don't do that!" Edward shouted, startling me. The jolt shaking the little thing in my hand and it jumped. I fell back surprised on my butt in the water, and sat frozen, staring at the tiny salamander sitting on my nose. "Sit still." Edward said, and moved closer to me, the electric current getting stronger with every step. I grimaced at his slowness. Couldn't he hurry up? My butt was freezing down here. _

_His hand was inches from my nose, and the horrible little bastard started moving around on my face. I shut my eyes; it tickled horribly as the little feet on the salamander crawled all over my features. One of its feet hit my lip, and I squirmed, pressing my lips in a tight line. And then suddenly it was gone, I looked up to see Edward holding the little monster in its tail inches from my face. _

"_You surprise me Isabella," he said seriously, "for a girl your extraordinarily non whiny." _

"_Thanks," I grumbled and tried to stand, only half succeeding before I fell back on my already soaked jeans. Edward was laughing at me, his head thrown back, and an unattractive guffaw were coming from him. _

_Finally getting back on my feet, and brushing the dirt and leaves off my jeans, I stomped back out of the trees, a trail of water dripping from me as I walked. _

"_Ah, come on Swan," Edward laughed following me out. "You should have seen your face." _

_"Right," I snapped. _

"_I couldn't help it, sorry." _

_I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. Did Edward Cullen just apologize? _

"_I mean, you just look_e_d so _astounded_." _

"_Yeah," I smiled a little half a chuckle leaving me; I must have looked a little goofy._

"_Uhm, yeah," he looked at me and frowned, without another word he turned and walked away. _

"_Still an idiot," I muttered to myself at his retreating back. _

I walked to the spot were we went into the woods, I wasn't planning on going in there, no way was I taking that chance, last time I had to go to classes with wet jeans the rest of the day, I was lucky there was only Gym left of the day. And I hung my jeans on the heater while in class.

There was also a few benches outside Biology, though not nearly as nice as the ones outside Gym, these were old and falling apart. But I didn't really care about that, though it would be just my luck that it would crumble under my ass, and I would get stuck. I rounded the corner and had to stop, there, sitting on the ground, eyes closed, with his back against the hard brick wall of the Biology building, headphones in his ears, leading down to the iPod in his hand, was Edward.

I was 5 feet from where he was sitting. I suppressed the urge to face, palm, and simply squeezed my eyes shut at my stupidity, why I hadn't noticed the stupid current was beyond me.

**A/N: _Soo lol.. I'm so nice I know.. Leaving it like this, wonder what will happen xD Bwahahaha I know.. but you wont find out for a little bit unfortunally.. I am almost done with the fourth chapter and trying to keep up with it, and my own personal real life Beta is coming over to help me come up with ideas.. :O of course you're always welcome to review! please please do.. XD 333 _**


	4. Sorry, sobs and warm soda

**A/N: **_**here's the fourth chapter, just finished it, also did a minor change in the first chapter, I practically have a brain like sieve. My apologies… I hope you forgive me. :D **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And a little introducing of Jacob in this chapter, and don't judge me! I am team Edward, but yeah I love Jacob too.. :$**_

Chapter Four.

**Introducing: Sorry, sobs and warm soda**

The only movement was his breathing, making his chest rise with every breath. He looked so peaceful and tranquil, just sitting there, doing nothing but listening to the music on his iPod. I briefly wondered what kind of music he liked to listen to, and what he was listening to right this moment.

I inched closer, without realizing it, and before I knew what I was doing his eyes snapped open and met my curious gaze.

For a brief second he looked surprised, and then his eyes flashed in anger. I flinched back from his anger, ready to turn and run. Just as I was about to, he spoke.

"Bella." I froze; he never used that name, it was always porky, swan, fatty, weirdo, freak, and some occasions Isabella. "What are you doing here?" he asked slightly annoyed, I was stunned into silence as I turned to look at him. His face was calm, but he had a deep frown, creating a dent in his forehead. No trace of the anger I saw previously.

"I'm sorry Cullen I didn't know you owned this land." I frowned at him, my voice just as annoyed, and slightly confused of my own bravery.

He raised his eyebrows, "I don't." He said calmly now. "It was just a question, relax Bella." There it was again. My name on his lips, for a moment I bathed in the sound of his voice speaking my name. Before I mentally slapped myself once again, _stop it damn it!_

I hadn't noticed I had moved myself closer to him, standing behind the building so if any came by they couldn't see me. It should have unnerved me standing here, alone, behind a building in school, with Edward. But I felt strangely at ease. I frowned; I shouldn't feel at ease with Edward of all the people. I knew that I had to turn back and go, because if my weird emotions kept this up, I would end up in the loony bin. I was definitely going crazy.

"Whatever Cullen," I sighed, "bye." I started walking towards the biology building, when I felt that current close to me again.

"Wait," he said brushing my right arm softly with his hand. The current stronger than before, I groaned.

"What?" I asked harshly. I had turned to face him, still hidden by the biology building, to any by passers.

He didn't speak but just stood there, a grimace on his face. Probably because he touched me I thought sourly. I waited patiently, before he groaned and rubbed his face with his palm. "Nothing," he finally said.

I turned to walk again, mumbling "idiot," under my breath.

He didn't stop me from walking this time, and I went to biology, slightly frustrated. I had to deal with him again in there, and he knew it. _Dammit_, right now I wished more than ever, I could ditch class. But I knew if I did, Charlie would without a doubt find out, and I didn't want to explain another ditching. _God,_ I hated small towns.

There were still twenty minutes left till class started, so I waited in my seat, taking out my book trying to occupy myself.

I heard when the door opened, but I didn't look up. I just packed away my book, and focused my eyes on the nature outside. I blinked when the stool next to me got pulled out, and then I groaned, resting my head on my arm facing the door, and wishing for the hour to be over.

Edward didn't say anything at first; he just sat down, terrible close to me, that damn current making me aware of his every movement, and God damn breathing.

"I know you were the one to mess with my phone," he finally said.

"Yeah, and what makes you think that?" I asked dully, he could never prove it.

"I saw your truck, this morning; you were the only one near."

"So what if I was early to school, how the hell was I supposed to get your phone without you noticing it?" 'Idiot' I thought.

"I can't prove it was you. I'm just saying I know you did It." he said simply.

"I don't care what you think you know." I said angrily.

He sighed, "Look Bella -" Could he just please stop calling me Bella. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I spat.

"Everything," he whispered.

"Fuck you Cullen." I said breathlessly, I felt my throat tighten, and I swallowed uncomfortable, I could feel the tears threatening to spill, and I wasn't crying I promised myself I would never cry because of Edward Cullen again. But I couldn't stop my arms from shaking and my fingers curled into a tight fist, and I had to bite my tongue to keep back the tears.

I felt Edward move beside me, he looked out the window and sighed, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and saw the reflection in the window next to us his eyes were tightly shut. I looked back into the front of the class then down at my wrist, there was still fifteen minutes until class would begin.

"Why Barbie girl?" He asked me suddenly, his face was turned back to me and a soft smile at the edge of his lips. He looked curious and a bit amused.

I narrowed my eyes at him. _He was still keeping up with this crap? Fine I can play this game_. "I don't know Cullen," I said annoyed, "maybe they thought you were a Barbie fan." I finished rolling my eyes.

He laughed, and I looked at him surprised. _Is he sick? Did I just enter the twilight zone?_ I turned around looking behind me trying to find the reason for his laughing surely it wasn't at my comment, he would never laugh at something I said, especially if it wasn't at my expense.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, confused.

"Nothing," he grinned at me, and I felt my stomach turn, in a butterfly friendly manor, I swallowed. "But _they_ are right," he said empathizing they, wonderful he was playing along, "I am a Barbie fan, admit it, she is hot." _Ahh now I could recognize him again. Pfft typical. I swear he is bipolar. _

I rolled my eyes at him, making him laugh again. I looked at him like he had grown a third head. What the fuck was wrong with him today. He looked back at me that grin still on his face, but then his eyes got serious.

"You know…" he started, looking intensely at me, I felt my cheeks flush a bit by his gaze on me and I cursed my blush, I looked away from him, and heard his sigh. I locked my jaw, I hated him. I hated what he made me feel, and what he put me through, and now here he is talking to me like I am his friend. FUCK that. I am not his friend, and I will never be his friend.

"I really am sorry." He said and I looked at him, feeling nothing but numbness inside, I couldn't care less what he was sorry about. I wouldn't let him get to me ever; Edward Cullen is and will forever be a prick.

"Whatever." I said coolly at least it sounded that way. And I was glad my voice didn't decide to betray me today.

I looked back at my clock and there was five minutes left.

I felt Cullen looking at me and turned to glare at him, he was glaring back at me, rather impressively I might add. But I wasn't letting him get to me, he was still a prick and him saying sorry wasn't going to make up for all the shit he put me through over the years.

The door opened and people started to walk into the class, Edward looked away from me and picked out his book for biology, I did the same and pretended to read in it, but I really wasn't reading any of the words.

Damn him making me feel this way, I didn't ever want to have anything to do with him, I was so angry at the moment I just wanted this day to end so the weekend would start, there was only a week 'til vacations and I was looking forward to that most of all. My second cousin Alice was coming to visit and I was missing her like crazy, she was Charlie's cousin, but only seventeen like me, so I saw her more like a sister than a second cousin.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Edward didn't speak to me again, though sometimes I could feel him looking at me, but whenever I looked he was talking to his friends, or read something in a text book.

I walked out to my truck after school and greeted her with enthusiasm, asking her if she had a better day than I did. People would think I lost my mind, and Charlie sometimes looked at me like I had, but I didn't care, I loved this old car _so_ much. I got in the front and slowly moved my way out of the schools parking lot.

I drove to La Push as I promised Charlie and found the cruiser parked in front of the Clearwater's home. Leah was sitting on the edge of the porch step, her head tilted against the railing and her eyes closed. I knew she heard my car approach and either she didn't give a damn, or she was just too tired to acknowledge me. I parked my truck next to the cruiser and got out of my car.

As I came within reach of their house, she opened her eyes and looked at me, a slight grimace on her face as I came closer, I sighed I guess she wasn't feeling up to being civilized around me. I would just have to show her I wasn't going to give her any grief and let her have it at me.

"Hey Leah" I greeted, as I sat next to her. She didn't answer me but just looked out over the yard. Following her look over the yard instead, I looked around, it wasn't much, some rough patches of grass sticking up from place to place. There was an old basket with a single yellow flower poking up in it, next to where I was seated on the porch. The porch, tough I noticed next, was once painted white and the paint was scalding several places. I picked at it absentmindedly, trying to conquer up the courage to speak.

I sighed, and looked to Leah. "I'm really sorry about your dad" I told her, letting all the grieve I felt for her into my words.

She looked at me tears in her eyes, and then she burst into quiet sobs her whole frame shaking with the volume of it. I scooted myself closer to her, and comforted her in the best way I could, wrapping my arm around her frame and allowing her let it all out against my shoulder. I kept whispering comforting words into her ear, telling her it was okay, while a few tears slipped out of my own eyes. I watched our surroundings again, it was oddly peaceful here and I enjoyed it as much as possible during the circumstances.

Leah's sobs had quieted down after a while and now she was just breathing heavily and exhausted. I didn't blame her, I didn't know what I would do if I ever lost Charlie. I would be just as broken as her in the moment. Charlie was right she did need a friend, and from what I had heard she didn't have many, not after the time her boyfriend Sam dumped her for her own cousin. I remember that was the time she started to be bitchy towards every one.

Leah decided to speak at that moment pulling her head off my shoulder, "I didn't know this would happen to me, it's so hard Bella." She said and looked at me, I kept my arm around her, she hadn't moved away from me, so it would stay there until she felt she had enough. I just nodded at her before she continued, "Seth needs me to be strong, and so does my mom, I just don't know if I can do that. It feels like every wall around me is closing in and suffocating me." Her voice broke several times.

I didn't want to say I understood. I have never lost a parent, and I hoped I never would in the nearest future, I just couldn't think about that. I would have to convince Charlie to eat a little healthier, he did, with me here, but I know he goes to the Diner when he's on his lunch break. I would start making him a lunch box. No more red meat for him.

Leah never pulled away from me, not even when Charlie came out to check on her, and saw me there. I just looked at him and smiled the best I could. Charlie smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes, though I could tell he was pleased I was comforting Leah.

It was getting late, and Leah and I finally moved inside, I went and hugged Sue, giving her a comforting squeeze, I was never really close to the Clearwater's but they are great people, and I regretted not having known Harry much better.

The funeral would be this Sunday, and we would both be attending, along with the Cullen's I thought sourly.

I went out to my truck saying bye to Sue, Seth, Leah and Charlie telling him I would be visiting past Billy Black to see Jacob. He told me to say hi from him and I left the house.

It was slightly raining and I opened my truck to get into the cover. Starting it with a familiar roar, I drove down the road towards the also familiar little red house at the edge of the forest line, and as I pulled up I saw Jake come running from the garage – a small building next to their comfy home – and I jumped out of my truck. Jake pulled me into a tight hug worthy of him.

"Bells!" he greeted me as he continued to squeeze the life out of me, Jake has always been nice and a really good friend during the years, I don't know why I didn't spend more time with him.

"Hey Jake," I said breathlessly as he dropped me back on the ground. Jacob was huge, 6'3 and all muscles I shook my head at him taking a quick look at him, "Don't you know steroids are bad for you?" I joked, chuckling.

He just laughed and grabbed my wrist pulling me with him into the garage, it was cozy and warm in there surprisingly and it was currently occupied by two other guys sitting down next to a rusted car.

"Bells, this is Quil," he said pointing to the smaller of the two boys. They were both sitting on boxes near the floor, inspecting some car part pieces, sprawled out between them, "and that's Embry." He pointed to the larger looking one, Jake was definitely bigger than both of them, but Embry came close.

"Hey guys." I said shyly.

They both greeted me with a couple of "wassup's?" grinning broadly at me, while looking between me and Jacob. Jake released his hold on my wrist and went to sit next to the boys. He grabbed a soda from a cooler next to an old toolbox and offered it to me.

"Take a seat Bella," he ordered pulling out another box for me to sit on. I did and sighed heavily sitting down on the box, opening the soda, and taking a small sip. Jake smiled at me warmly, "so what have you been up to? How come you never visit more often?" he grinned.

"What?" I chuckled, "did you miss me?"

Embry and Quil made, "Ooo" sounds and laughed at Jake who was for some reason blushing, but smiling at the same time. He swatted at them both, and told them to shut it. I laughed, it was so adorable seeing Jake blush, and then I realized that I had missed him too.

It was amazing getting to just calm and talk to people normally. I never felt out of place here, it was like a second home to me.

"Did you hear about Harry Clearwater?" Jake suddenly asked me.

I sighed "Yeah, I just came from their place, my dad is taking care of Sue and helping her with the funeral." I said sadly.

"Yeah, my dad was their earlier today. He's really torn up about it."

"I understand," I said softly, "Charlie is the same way." I chewed on my lip, awkwardly. Not looking at anything in particular.

"Going to the funeral?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm going."

"The Cullen's are coming too." Jake said in a disgruntled tone, Jake didn't like Edward, and that made me smile a little. I wasn't alone on that.

"Yeah," I said giving him a knowing look. That he just returned ruefully.

Quil and Embry looked between us confused, making both Jake and I laugh.

"Is it that Emmett guy?" Embry said.

"Dude! That guy is big!" Quil said, "I wouldn't be picking a fight with him."

I rolled my eyes and was about to correct them when Jake beat me to it. "No idiot. It's that ginger douche, Edweird?"

I laughed, and so did Quil and Embry.

"Yeah that's right! Man that kid is stuck up," Embry said with distaste and Quil nodded.

Quil then suddenly jumped up, "Aww maaaan!" he complained looking down at his cell phone "my mom is going to KILL me." He announced and said he would have to get home before it was too late for dinner and he wouldn't get any. I simply laughed at that, and Embry went with him agreeing, saying that his mom would have a fit if he came in late, they both hugged me goodbye and swatted at Jake, making kissing noises at him as they both ran from him out of the garage. I laughed and sat back down on the box Jake had first pulled out for me when I arrived.

Jake came back into the garage grinning widely and sitting back down next to me, "don't mind those guys, they are so immature," he laughed, and I quickly joined him. This was the most I had laughed in weeks, and I was enjoying it to it fullest.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle the teasing." I said chuckling.

Jake frowned as he looked at me. I looked back at him questioningly. "What?" I asked.

"What happened to your face?" He asked me, giving me an odd look, and pointing to the right side of my face.

I took my hand up to my cheek and felt the small sores there from when I fell at the parking lot yesterday. "Nothing really," I said not looking at him, "I fell down outside school yesterday." I said truthfully.

Jacob didn't say anything, but kept looking at me oddly. He reached his hand out and stroked the side of my cheek, then flashed a grin at me. "You fall down a lot." He stated.

I was blushing at the contact, and nodded at him, "Yeah, I do."

He looked at me disapprovingly, and pulled back. "Be more careful then."

I was blushing more by then, he was acting very strange, and I didn't know why.

The atmosphere changed suddenly, as he shook his head, and looked at me again. "So do you like my car?" He asked me happily.

I looked next to him, seeing the rusty car he was pointing at. "Uhm… yeah Jake" I said hesitantly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"You're a horrible liar Bells!" Jake laughed loudly, and I looked at him sheepishly before he continued, "I'm just fixing it up, I still need a few parts to finish it, but once I'm done, this baby is good to go." He was smiling proudly when he finished.

"Wow, that's really cool," I said truthfully. "You really love cars, huh?" I remember back when I got my own baby, it once belonged to Billy, Jake's dad, but Billy ended up in a wheelchair, and therefore couldn't drive anymore. Charlie bought the car from Billy once I was old enough to drive, and I've had it ever since. Jake was the one to fix it up back then as well.

"Hell yeah," he roared grinning broadly "I bet I could make a living out of this, I just love fixing up cars."

I smiled at him, "just like when we were little." I shook my head chuckling at the memory.

"No way!" he laughed, "I can't believe you remember that!"

I laughed along with him, "How could I forget? You made me help you build houses and roads in the sand on the beach for your cars to drive on."

He laughed even more after I said that, "I know! And you were so nice. I remember you had to save me when I tried to clean my cars in the ocean."

"Haha, yeah you were splashing around and I was so afraid that you were drowning I just ran in the water after you, I didn't even think about the fact I couldn't swim either." I was saying this laughing so much I would be surprised if he even got a word of what I was saying. "I swear I had a sand rash on my butt for weeks after that!" I was also squeezing my middle, my stomach hurting so much from laughing.

"What do you mean either? I could swim. I was just trying to get you, to give me mouth to mouth!" He smirked at me, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh my god… Jake! You're such a goofball." Jake wanting to get CPR from me was just ridicules.

He merely shrugged his shoulders grinning.

I had a feeling he wasn't goofing around, and that kind of scared me._ What do I feel about Jacob?_ I asked myself, I don't know. My stomach made a small flop, but that could also be nerves. After I felt like I had control on myself I broke the silence. "How's school?" I asked.

"School's boring, as usual." He said dully.

"Aha," I smirked, I've always known that school was a drag for Jacob. "Anyway, I should be going home."

"Oh, sure Bells." He got up from the box and offered me his hand.

I smiled, his attempt at gallantry, it was adorable. "Thank you Jacob," I said in a mock British accent.

He stuck his tongue out at me, just like a five year old. I laughed at him, letting go of his hand as we walked outside to my truck, he followed me the whole way.

After I had got in my truck and put the key in the ignition, Jake put his hand on my arm trough the window. "Bells…" he hesitated, "when are you coming to visit me again?"

It caught me a little of guard, "I don't know." I turned to look at him out the window. He was leaning against the frame of my car, his face right next to mine.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" He asked then.

"Sure," I said smiling, "I would like that." I said honestly.

He broke into a wide grin and removed his hand on my arm. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

I nodded at him smiling. He backed away from my truck and waved goodbye, I waved back to him and drove away from the small red house.

Twilight was out, and it was making everything have a nice orange tint, and as I pulled up in front of my house. Charlie's cruiser wasn't home, But then again, I hadn't expected him to, I believe they would be having dinner by now.

I used the spare key to get in, Charlie never said I could keep this key, and I never questioned him. I put it on the hall table next to the door getting out of my coat, and grabbed an apple from the fridge. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I picked up this morning's news paper and looked it over, while taking a bite off my apple.

To be honest I didn't like to watch the news, or read it, they were simply just depressing. Always about someone being robbed and other horrible scandals and, or tragedies. It isn't because I am insensitive, it is more because I care_ too_ much, it would make me depressed and I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. Meaning that generally I didn't egg on my curiosity about the outside world… _Usually_

I threw the paper aside on the table, after avoiding any depressing topics, and looked around. It was about to be dark outside and the only source light were coming from a small lamp hanging over the kitchen table, that I switched on when I entered. I left the porch light on, and the white glow could be detected through the window. I stood up and grabbed my backpack, deciding I should get some home work done.

Eating the last of my apple I threw it in the trash and began reading through my assignment. I was almost finished when I heard Charlie's truck pull up and rolled my eyes when he called my name questioningly.

"Yeah dad, I'm in here." I said making the finishing touches on my English essay we had to turn in before school was out for the holidays.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down across from me, "you really weren't kidding when you said you had homework to do."

"I told you to look into that," I chuckled.

He tried to look like a disciplined father, but the small twitch of his lips gave away his amusement.

"How is Sue?" I didn't need to ask about the other's Charlie would tell me anyway.

He sighed heavily, the exhaustion evident in his drowsy eyes. "She's…" he trailed off. And I smiled at him in understanding.

After a few more awkward moments, Charlie got up and made himself a cop of coffee, I looked over at the clock it was only nine thirty. Even though it was way too soon to go to sleep in my opinion, my lack of sleep the previous night disagreed with me, and I yawned. Packing up my homework, I hugged Charlie a little longer than I usually would and chided him for drinking coffee this late, before heading off to my room.

**A/N: **_**Alright so what do you think? Let me have it, whatever you want to tell me I am all ears. And also if you just want to ask me something I will reply as soon I can. I will try to finish the fifth chapter soon. But I think about updating this story once a week from now on. So please bear with me. TY! **_


	5. Ow, fishing shirts and video games

**A/N: **_**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I got a little stuck working out all the things that has to happen in this story. And I am getting a friend to Beta them as soon as I can, so it will probably be taking down and put back up re-edited just for all my lovely readers! I love you guys and thanks for the reviews! And for putting up with me, xoxo StupidoLamb**_

Chapter Five.

**Introducing: Ow, fishing shirts, and video games. **

"Beep beep beep beep beep" I groaned and pulled my covers further over my head. "Beep beep beep" _Holy crow, make it stop._ I fumbled out behind me trying to hit the snooze button. _Where is that damn alarm?_

THUMP!

I groaned as the cold floor hit my back, and rolled over on my stomach back on the covers that had fallen down with me. I opened my eyes, and reached up to my bedside table, smacking my alarm, a little bit harder than necessary_._

I got up from the floor, and walked to the bathroom, for my usual morning ritual. After finishing up, I walked downstairs, to see Charlie sitting at the diner table.

"Good morning." He said. "How'd you sleep?" his eyes were tired.

"Just fine," I lied, "you're up early." I said changing the subject, ignoring the clenching in my chest at his rough appearance.

"Yeah, I'm off to Sue's in a bit," he answered, "would you like to come?" he glanced at me hopefully.

"Uhm, I promised Jake to drop by today," I mumbled, "I'll drop by later if you want." I offered, really not expecting him to say no.

"Oh, yeah that's good Bells." He said smiling, "I'm glad you're spending time with Jacob. Maybe you should both drop by?" he asked.

"Um, sure dad, I'll ask him."

"All right," he smiled.

I smiled back and went to make myself a bowl of cereal. I was still sticking to my diet, even when my walking was limited.

X

After I finished my breakfast I went out to my truck, Charlie right behind me. He would follow me to La Push, ignoring my objections. I had complained that I was perfectly capable of driving without a police escort. Charlie being behind me would definitely make the drive that much longer since a cop seem to slow down traffic like no other. Charlie would hear none of it and before I knew it I was driving slowly down the highway towards La Push.

I finally waved goodbye to Charlie at the crossroad, he was making a left where I would go right.

Driving up to the small red house, I parked my truck and walked to the door, I was surprised Jake wasn't already greeting me at the door. Billy opened a minute later I had knocked and leaned back in his wheelchair.

"Bella!" he greeted me surprised, I guessed Jacob hadn't told him I was dropping by today. "I guess you're here to see Jacob?" He asked and I nodded kind of shyly, he smiled, "Well he's still in bed, but I'll go wake him up for ya." He said opening the door wide for me to enter before moving down the hall towards Jake's room.

I stood there awkwardly, waiting, while looking around the comfy little home. Smiling to myself at the memories I had here as a kid.

Not long after Billy came back smiling broadly at me. I could see the family resemblance easily, Jake had that same smile. "He'll be right out Bella."

"Thanks." I said smiling nervously. It felt oddly like I was the guy waiting to take my pretty date to the prom and she was taking her time, of course. I shook my head clearing my thoughts of those images, as my lips twitched.

Jake came jogging into the living area, while pulling down a shirt over his outstanding stomach muscles, I couldn't help but ogle him a little, that was simply spectacular. Is he really just 16? I shook my head again gathering my thoughts, and collecting my face before Jake caught me starring. I blushed furiously when he finally spotted me.

"Bells, hey." He said a little groggily from sleep, smiling widely none the less.

"Hey." I said, smiling just as wide.

Billy cleared his throat beside me, "Oh well. I'll leave you kids to it. Going to the Clearwater's," he paused looking at me next, "I figure your dad is there already?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "we drove here together." I muttered grimly, remembering the police escort I had gotten.

"Alright then," Billy said unaffected by my sullen expression. Probably just thinking it was for the sad circumstances, which it should have been and I couldn't help feeling ashamed that it really wasn't. "You kids have fun!" he called over his shoulder as he maneuvered down the ramp, skillfully, outside their house.

Jake grabbed my hand when Billy was further down the road and pulled me with him. "C'mon," he said smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back. Jake's smile was just that infectious.

"Where are you taking me?" I chuckled.

"Just, going for a walk," Jake smirked, and I shook my head at him, but followed however. He finally released my hand and stuck them in his pockets. I followed his lead as the chilly air bit into the bare skin on my fingers.

We chatted easily on the way to the beach and I followed him until he came to a large piece of driftwood. He motioned for me to sit down next to him, so I sat down, watching the water flush the pebbled beach softly. The smell of salt was lingering in the air heavily, while the wind lightly caressed my cheeks, flushing them slightly. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes.

"Charlie asked me to come by Sue's later," I started, looking up at Jake beside me, "would you like to come?"

"Sure, Bells." Jake smiled.

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. I was glad to have someone there I could talk to without having to look grief stricken.

Jacob picked up a small flat rock and flicked it over across the water. It skidded tree times, and sunk. I watched amused as he picked up another rock, and repeated the action from before. This time the rock managed to skid four times.

Jake leaned behind us to look for another rock, and the wood beneath us tilted, making me squeak softly, and land back on the ground on my back. My arms flailing for something to grab on to – being Jake's shoulder in this circumstance – as Jake tumbled with chuckling softly, and prepping himself up on his arm for leverage, not landing on the ground.

I was laughing and crying from the pain in the back of my head, that I had struck it against a rock on the ground. "owwww," I whined between laughter.

He helped me back up on the log, "I'm so sorry." He apologized urgently, when he heard me complain, but I saw amusement flicker in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Jake." I said rubbing the back of my head chuckling softly. "It's just my luck."

He laughed a little and we decided to go back to the house.

We spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon just talking in the little garage next to his house, he was tinkering with his rusty car, and I was offering a little easy banter, sipping on a lukewarm can of soda he'd offered me.

"Quil and Embry are coming by later." Jake said from underneath his car. He was fixing a leak of something, don't ask me what. I have no idea.

"Oh," was all I could offer, I'd only met them briefly yesterday, but they seemed like a nice enough bunch.

"Yeah, um, I hope you don't mind?" he asked softly peeking out, up at me, "I can tell them some other day, if you want?" he offered concerned.

I felt a little taken a back. He was willing to pass a chance to be with some of his best friends, just to hang out with me.

"No Jake, that's fine." I assured him, "but I have to stop by Sue's either way." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's right, we should go then so it doesn't get too late," he pulled out, and got up drying of his hands on a dirty piece of cloth.

"Yeah, sure," I got up and brushed off my pants, "you should probably wash your hands." I said eyeing his black stained fingers.

He rolled his eyes, "yes, mom."

I feigned being offended, and glared at him, "hey! I'm not that old." I defended myself.

He snorted, "Sometimes you act a lot older than you appear to be."

I laughed, and he looked at me curiously, "My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." I confessed.

He laughed out loud now, "great! I'm not the only one who noticed."

I rolled my eyes at him.

We walked the small distance to the Clearwater's residence, talking along the way.

The funeral was tomorrow, and they were setting up, I saw a few cars outside, a long with a black Mercedes. I couldn't help but smile a little. It'd been awhile since I had seen the older and nicer Cullen's.

I jumped the last few steps ahead of Jake and opened the door.

Charlie and Carlisle, was talking softly to each other by the counter, with another man I didn't recognize and Billy was sitting near the living area in his chair, smiling when I looked at him. Esme was in the small adjoined kitchen with Sue, and two women, one I recognized as Sue's sister, I'd only met her once a few years ago, she lived with her husband in Seattle now. I looked into the living room, where I froze for just a second.

Edward was there. He had looked up when the door opened an indifferent expression on his face. My smile faltered. I knew I had to deal with him tomorrow, I didn't expect him to be here today as well.

Jacob was right on my heels, and I saw Edward's expression change to a scowl, his eyes shifting between us.

Jake put his arm around my waist and glared at Edward. I elbowed him in the ribs, and walked further into the house, forcing myself not to look at over in the living room at _him _again.

"Hey Bells. Glad you made it." Charlie said, helping me to focus on him.

"Yeah, um, I brought Jake." I stated stupidly.

"Hello Bella, nice seeing you again," Carlisle always polite, smiled and placed his hand on my arm, while Charlie and Jacob greeted each other.

"Hey Carlisle," I smiled back, "it's good to see you too." I shook hands with the other man I didn't know, and he introduced himself as David Cook. His eyes crinkled when he smiled, making him seem less intimidating, his hair was short, and dark like the rest of him, he was clearly also a native but not as dark as the rest of the Quileutes.

"Bella, dearest," Esme smiled softly, "come in here, let me see you!" really it hadn't been _that _long had it?

I smiled and walked past my Dad, into the kitchen.

Esme greeted me with a warm hug, and then Sue. I hugged Sue just a little bit tighter, hoping to be comforting, and she smiled back at me. Sue's sister gave me a soft hug, being polite I guessed. Her hair was short, above her shoulders, and her smiles was brilliant, she was normal built and probably in her early thirties. Her clothes were simple yet cute.

The other woman didn't hug me, but smiled over from her task at the stove. She was in her mid thirties, long black hair, clearly native heritage, and dark eyes that smiled kindly back at me. She was pretty, and slim, wearing a long dark green dress with red flower patterns scattered randomly over it.

"How have you been dear?" Esme asked me gently.

"Um, just fine, thank you Esme. How about you?"

"Fine, fine dear, could you get that bowl for me please?" she asked pointing behind me on a big blue bowl, and I happily obliged.

About thirty minutes, 2 cracked eggs - on my shirt, and what could possibly be half a packet of flour - later I looked around, and couldn't see Edward anywhere. I excused myself to use the bathroom to clean my shirt and wash my hands, Sue had placed a white t-shirt outside the door for me, and I smiled of her consideration. I was fairly good in a kitchen, but I could get a little messy.

The shirt was a little too big on me, and that said a lot. There was black letters written over it, that said "I love my wife, so I go fishing" I felt a lump in my throat this could only be one of Harry's shirts.

I knocked on Seth's door, and after hearing a faint "yeah?" I opened it hesitantly. Seth, Jake and Emmett, were sitting in front of a small TV with video controllers in their hands.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hey Bella," Seth greeted, and gestured for me to come in. Jake smiled and scooted over making room for me next to him.

"Thanks," I said to Jake as I sat next to him. I couldn't find an excuse not to be in here, while I really just wanted to look where Edward went.

Pathetic, I know.

Emmett grinned at me widely. I blushed feeling self-conscious and wrapped my arms around my middle.

Jake scooted closer to me obviously sensing my discomfort, "wanna try?" he asked, holding out a controller in his hand for me to take. I quickly shook my head no.

He gave me a somewhat understanding smile, and they started playing again, taking turns to beat each other in some car racing game. They would shout and groan as they raced each other, Emmett was the loudest, but Jacob came close. Seth was totally kicking their asses, and I enjoyed it just as much as he did.

After about 20 minutes, it knocked softly on the door and Edward stepped in, he froze for a second when he spotted me, but he didn't scowl or grimace like he normally would. He just closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett bellowed. "Pick up a controller! Then. You. Me. Kick some Quileute ass!"

"Don't call me that," Edward growled, "and I'll pass."

Jake laughed, "Guess Emmett will have to make the Cullen's team, shame, don't let your _handicap_ get in the way." He smirked at Emmett.

"Oh, no way." Emmett said and turned to Edward, "C'mon Ed..." Edward glared, "ward… Don't let me down now!"

Edward groaned, but moved over and snatched the controller Emmett that he already had ready for him, and sat on the floor in front of me.

I felt the energy, and it was driving me insane, so I set on chewing on my nails nervously. Finally deciding I had enough of the tension, I jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where you going?" Jake complained, when I opened the door.

"Going to keep Leah some company…" I lied, and blushed. I saw Edward looking at me out the corner of my eye, and I forced back the urge to glare, and stick out my tongue.

Jake was obviously not convinced, but he didn't call me out on my lie. Seth gave me a questioning look.

Yeah I was busted.

I practically ran out and had to catch the door before it slammed shut, so I could close it properly.

I thought I might as well check on Leah, I felt the guilt nagging at me for lying already. I didn't want to fess up and that way I can swing it under their noses when they stuck it too far into my business. I went to Leah's door, and was about to knock when the bathroom door opened and Sue stepped out.

"Oh geez!" she squeaked. "You startled me." I could see she had been crying.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I was just checking on Leah."

"Oh, well. Leah is asleep honey." She said forcing a smile.

"Oh, alright I won't disturb her then." I said awkwardly. "Thanks for the shirt." I added somewhat guilty.

She smiled at me again and stroked my cheek, "You're welcome." She paused, "you're a good kid Bella."

I was feeling even more awkward and more than overwhelmed. "T-thanks" I stuttered.

She smiled and walked back down the hall towards the living area. I followed after a moment's hesitation. Esme was still in the kitchen, with Sue's sister, and the other lady I didn't know. They were still cooking for the funeral tomorrow while Charlie, Billy, Carlisle and Mr. Cook were in the living room watching TV and talking softly, with each other. I smiled at them.

Sue was back in the kitchen, hiding her face, but Esme gave her a knowing look, and caressed her shoulder softly. She spotted me standing awkwardly in the hall adjoining the kitchen and living room and gestured for me to come join them. I didn't leave the kitchen for the next hour, and before long Jacob came in and asked me if I wanted to go.

I nodded, and went to the bathroom to change my shirt back it had dried on the heater there and looked more decent now. I handed Sue back the shirt and thanked her again for letting me lend it, she just hugged me, and I went to great the others farewell, after I told Charlie I'd be going to Jake's for the rest of the afternoon.

We walked back to his place, and Jake told me Embry and Quil would meet us there. I mumbled an "okay" and then we just walked in silence.

Jake seemed to be thinking, while we walked, and I didn't mind, the silence was nice. It gave me the opportunity to go over the day's event in my head. Seeing Edward again so soon, was annoying, recently it was like I couldn't go anywhere where he wouldn't pop up, or his name wouldn't be mentioned, and it annoyed me. I was sure no one else was this painfully aware of Edward Cullen as I was.

It unnerved me.

And I wondered just how much Edward was aware of me, I knew I was treading dangerous territory here, but I couldn't help but wonder.

These last few days he hadn't scowled at me, or grimaced whenever I was around and I didn't know whether it was pleasing or disturbing. The mean and evil Edward I could deal with, I didn't know how to deal with this new and nicer Edward all of a sudden. I hated how he affected my mind, made me think of him like this, and was it some sort of trick? Lulling me into a sense of peace and then strike?

There was only one thing to do…

I would have to get him, before he got me… Bad

_**A/N: So Edward keeps sneaking into her life, I know he's acting all nice right now but I need it in my story, you'll find out soon enough why… or maybe not soon. Haha anyway, thank you all for reading! And I hope this chapter wasn't too horrible. Love you all! xoxo StupidoLamb**_


End file.
